


Чистилище

by Boread



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Вселенная G1. Старскрим обманул Юникрона и, несмотря ни на что, снова стал из призрака живым механоидом. Ведь правда?..





	

Где-то капало. Наверное, слишком громко. Старскрим удивился. Откуда ему знать, что значит этот звук? Что есть этот звук? Ах да… Теперь он снова жив. Он снова часть этого мира – уже не Deux ex machina.  
Он огляделся. Было темно. Темно – и высоко. Даже без проверки допплеровских датчиков расстояния он ощущал это пространство. Огромные, тёмные, величественные залы, чернеющие углы, глубина потолков, кое-где изредка освещённых в сероватый. Мрачные фигуры каких-то автоматов, толстенные тросы, блоки и крюки. Гулкая тишина и запах моторных масел.  
Завод, очевидно, какой-то завод…  
Он опёрся на руку, отрывая корпус от пола, перенёс вес на ноги, привстал, поднялся во весь рост. Его тяги, его суставы его слушались – и это было так непривычно легко по сравнению с управлением другими корпусами, в которые он вселялся. Нет – жёстко оборвал себя Старскрим – привычно. Это должно быть привычно. Он хочет так думать, он так думает, а значит, так и есть. Он жив.  
Старскрим посмотрел по сторонам. Он помнил, как обманул Юникрона, помнил взрыв и стрельбу по нему самому, не могущему сопротивляться, помнил, как его уносило куда-то… Но очнулся он здесь, в этом странном месте. В одиночестве – как ясно чуялось искрой.  
Почему он здесь? Что ему здесь нужно?.. Или – что нужно этому месту от него?..  
Помедлив, Старскрим сделал несколько шагов в сторону. Его потянуло к огромной чёрной махине какого-то механизма, практически нависшего над проходом, большой, безликой в темноте машине. На расстоянии вытянутой руки он коснулся её бока, холодного и шершавого от облупленной краски.  
Механизм состоял из двух частей – видно, что-то вроде пресса, с выемкой для штампуемой формы в нижней. Старскриму пришлось привстать, чтобы заглянуть туда, в чёрный узкий проём между массивным основанием и верхней, прессовой плитой.  
Тяжёлые, широкие квадратные плоскости, одна над другой. Очерченный тусклым, едва-едва, фиолетовым край формы. Пальцы Старскрима дрогнули – энергон… Засохший энергон… Но откуда?..  
Он отступил на шаг, на два, оглядывая весь механизм: от верхней плиты вели гофрированные трубы. Он проследил их ход – они тянулись куда-то вглубь, через сквозные помещения, образуя конвейер. Так далеко, что он не видел конца.  
У края стены одна из труб была надорвана. С неё капало – тем самым звуком, что он услышал, куда-то на стенной выступ.  
Старскрим подошёл ближе – возле него как раз упала ещё капля, тяжело, гулко. Он протёр пальцем густую влагу и поднёс к оптике измазанный в тёмно-коричневом кончик.  
Автоматическим, на уровне прошивки привычным жестом с бесконечно далёких исследовательских времён он активировал химический анализатор на руке. Встроенному прибору не понадобилось и пол-астросекунды – он тихо щёлкнул, выдавая результат. Старскрим посмотрел на него, и его надлинзовые дуги дрогнули – перед оптикой была старая, так давно не видимая им формула.  
Конструировочная смесь. Концентрат – 98%. Защитная смесь, скрепляющая створки искрового купола и предохраняющая искру от большинства видов излучения извне. Необходимый элемент при образовании корпуса. Для активированного механоида – опасна, вплоть до гашения искры.  
Такой редкий состав мог быть только в одном месте.  
Старскрим огляделся, смотря на огромные тёмные залы совсем иной оптикой. Значит, это завод по конструированию – по мехаконструированию.  
Мёртвый завод.  
Его губы тронула стылая улыбка. Какая ирония… Старый, давно вставший, деактивированный завод – бывшая колыбель жизни. Колыбель, ставшая склепом….  
Он оцепенело положил руку на металлический держатель, идущий к прессу. Когда-то здесь бил по цепям ток. Когда-то каждый из этих механизмов не знал покоя – ни на клик. В его оптике призраками рисовалось прошлое, накладываясь на реальность, оживляя эти стены. То славное прошлое, когда воздух здесь был полон гудением высоковольтных кабелей, шорохом стальных тросов, гулкими ударами пресса — машин, один за другим строящих новые корпуса. Создающих новых меха. Декларирующих сияние новой жизни.  
Но – вокруг теперь была ржа, ржа и пыль. Вокруг были тленные трубы, залитые энергоном остовы механизмов и чёрные провалы недочеканенных форм.  
Старскрим горько усмехнулся. Он пошёл на войну, чтобы заставить жизнь засиять новым светом. Верным светом. Фиолетовым светом. Но вместо этого он сам оказался во тьме… И не только он.  
Десептиконов больше не было, их слава канула в прошлое. Их остатки теперь, возглавленные рогатым безумцем с больной искрой, жили подачками жизни, — вместо того, чтобы быть её хозяевами. Их – их всех! — яркая, смелая мечта разлетелась осколками, стала космическим мусором. Фиолетового знака не существовало более – его былая сила, его былая мощь развеялись в пыль.  
Десептиконы истлели – так же, как этот завод.  
Опора под рукой вдруг пошатнулась – Старскрим, мгновенно вздрогнув, вздёрнул локоть вверх, но было поздно. Проржавевший держатель со скрежетом проехал по стенке тумбы пресса и звонко стукнул об пол. А вот за ним – за ним покосилась нижняя плита. Она сдвинулась тяжело, с чудовищным скрипом вбок, прогибая основание, заваливаясь в проход. С формы соскользнула отштампованная часть корпуса – Старскрим отскакнул назад, — упала и загрохотала по полу.  
Проскрипев натужно ещё, плита замерла под углом, наклонившись над полом. Штамповка, покачиваясь, осталась на полу. Всё стихло. Снова повисла гулкая, пустая тишина, нарушаемая только каплями из трубы.  
Старскрим, отмерев, сделал шаг к прессованному листу металла, смотря на него во все фоторецепторы.  
Расширенной от ужаса оптикой он вгляделся в серый полуостов, выпавший в проход. Корпус, вернее, полукорпус. Такой знакомый, такой похожий… Квадратные проёмы груди, длинные вертикальные воздухозаборные ходы по спине, почти завершённый купол искры в овальной прорехе между грудными выступами…  
Сикер. Несомненно, сикер. Только – _не рождённый_.  
Искра Старскрима похолодела, он, не отрывая взгляда от истёртого временем зачатка корпуса, безотчётным жестом коснулся груди – там, где были такие же, как у незаконченного экзоскелета, квадратные отверстия вентиляции. В мгновенном приступе страха он глянул на себя, чтобы убедиться в том, что его корпус не так же безжизненно сер… Но плохое освещение не давало ясного ответа: обшивка была цветной, да, цветной – но блёклой. Так похожей по яркости на тёмные, высокие вылинявшие силуэты, окружавшие его. Дышавшие разрухой. Дышавшие мертвечиной.  
Старскрим вскинул голову, чувствуя, как его захлёстывает отчаяние, как бешено и жутко давит эта неумолчная тишина. Не может быть, чтобы он был мёртв! Не может быть, что все его усилия пропали зря, и возрождение из призрака не было долгим!.. Не может быть, что у него _ничего не вышло_ …  
Надо найти выход. Найти свет. Отыскать хоть одну _живую_ искру. Выбраться отсюда, из этого жуткого места, из этого ржавого памятника торжеству дезактива – к жизни, к жизни! Надо – найти – выход…  
Вокруг была пустота. Тихо капало. Старскрим медленно поднял руку, смотря перед собой слепой, невидящей оптикой, промокнул дорожку на скуловой грани и так же на автомате поднёс попробовать на сенсоры языка.  
Рождаться заново всегда больно. Рождаться заново всегда страшно. Но если бы он был уверен, что — родился…


End file.
